


It's Good To Be Back. MY LOVE.

by Maria (Queenofcarnage)



Category: Heathers (1988), Mr. Robot (TV)
Genre: AU, F/M, Hacking, Out of Character, school shooting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-28
Updated: 2017-05-28
Packaged: 2018-11-06 01:11:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11025438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queenofcarnage/pseuds/Maria
Summary: Mr. Robot & FSOCIETY head to Sherwood, Ohio to find a woman named Veronica Sawyer. Who knows Mr. Robot's past.





	It's Good To Be Back. MY LOVE.

**Author's Note:**

> I've never seen Mr. Robot. So, I'm sorry if they're out of character. Besides Mr. Robot (JD) & Veronica.  
> Warning: School Shooting.

Elliot drove as Mr. Robot told him about the small town they were headed to. Darlene pretended to listen. But couldn't take it anymore. She wanted to tell Mr. Robot to stop. But should could've gotten smacked. Like the last time. _So, no._ 'And then-,' Darlene cut him off; 'Mr. Robot!' She yelled, 'Stop! Also, I have a question,' Mr. Robot looked at her. 'What is it Luv?' He asked. 'Why are we headed here?' She asks. 

' _Because_..., I have something to finish,' 

'What is it?' Asked Trenton. 'You'll see,' He smirked. 'Whatever,' Said Mobley. Darlene looked out the window. As her brother drove. They saw the sign. 'I'll drive from here,' Mr. Robot said. 'Okay,' Elliot get in the other seat. They drove to a school. 'Why are we here?' Asks Romero. 'You'll see,' 

'Elliot take this gun,' He said giving Elliot a pistol. 'Why?'

'Just do it,' He growled. 'Okay,' Elliot gave in, walking toward the school. Veronica Sawyer sat in her classroom teaching kids about Moby Dick. As she looked at that _one word_. 'Anyway,' She said. Veronica heard shooting. A pistol. Like the one she killed Kurt  & Ram with. A boy no a young male, walked into her classroom. He shot a kid. 'Who are you?' She asks. 'I'm Elliot,' He said. She saw a man. An Older JD. _Shit._ 'Kids, go, hide under your desks,' **Bang, bang.** Mr. Robot walked in. 'Hello, My Luv,' He said to her. 'What are you doing here?' She asks. 

**Author's Note:**

> Did you like this? If you did send Kudos and comment.  
> Thanks,  
> Maria.


End file.
